justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Meister LAV 4 series 2
The Meister LAV 4 series 2 is a military vehicle in Just Cause (1). Description It's a large 6x6 armored personnel carrier. If the rear doors are broken off, it's possible to see that the rear compartment is empty. It's made by the same company as the police APC, Meister ATV 4. The names of the two APC's are a bit odd. An APC is a type of light armoured vehicle (LAV), but the police APC is called an "ATV", which normally stands for "all-terrain vehicle", but that vehicle is not suited for off-roading at all, so it might instead stand for "armored transport vehicle". It also in ways resembles a M1117 Armored Security Vehicle. It's made by the fictional Meister company. Performance It's very good off-road, but its cheap armour protects from bullets only. It's also quite slow. Locations and versions *San Esperito Military. **Appears during some storyline missions. ***Love is in the Air. ***I've Got the Power. **Can be obtained at levels 4 and 5 of Heat in any government-owned or Guerrilla-owned Military bases in San Esperito (high heat can make the military show up at guerrilla controlled bases too). **Appears all over Isla San Cristobal. Note that after I've Got the Power, it will stop spawning there, unless you are in a Guerrilla sidemission. **Rarely near the end of a Guerrilla sidemission, when you enter a liberated military base to end the mission. **On extremely rare occassions can be seen near the western end of the southern railroad, usually during high Heat levels 4 or 5. **Chases the player indefinitely during the mission Sink the Buccaneer, at Heat 3 to 5. **Appears next to a Extremly rare gray San Esperito Military Garret Paladin in a Rioja sidemission where Rico apparently needs to recover the severed head of some general after killing a military soldier. *Unmarked green version. **At least two are parked at the eastern end of the southern railroad. That end of the railroad is on a hill just north-west of the Don Ernesto Harbor. The western end of that railroad is on a hill, just east of the Mendoza International Airport. **One spawns at an unmarked military base in Los Hidalgos, directly north of the Agency 03 "Camp Farmhouse" safehouse. It is the same one that provides a Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt for the mission Test of Loyalty. Obtaining the San Esperito Military variant There are two methods. Method one (hijack at a base) Before attempting to obtain the APC, be sure to stock up on ammunition and health. The best weapons to use are the Aviv Panthera and the Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard, because you can pick up ammunition off of fallen enemies. If you wish, though it's not required, bring a rocket launcher to deal with enemy helicopters armed with missiles. Also, try to pick a base close to an Agency safehouse, as neither Guerrilla nor Rioja safehouses have tall enough garages to store the LAV 4. *'Step 1:' Go to any government-owned military base. Make sure it's government-owned and the province is Unstable. You'll need that for later. *'Step 2:' Defeat enemies and survive until the Meister LAV 4 spawns. It should spawn around Heat 4-5. If you die before it spawns, or you get impatient enough, reload the save and try again. *'Step 3:' When the Meister LAV 4 spawns, clear the surrounding area as best you can to minimize the small-arms fire. If there is a Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, attempt to destroy it. See below methods. *'Step 4:' This is a crucial step. Get in the Meister LAV 4. Then get out immediately after entering. If there is a nearby Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, the Meister will take a maximum of one missile shot. If there isn't, it will minimize the small-arms fire you take while in it. Also, be sure the Meister LAV 4 is not too far from the entrance of the base. **If you brought a rocket launcher, shoot down any Jackson Z-19 Skreemers that are nearby before getting into the Meister LAV 4. This will give you a small window of opportunity to get in and out without the Meister taking a single missile hit. **Do not waste any time attempting to shoot down other enemy helicopters, as that will give the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer enough time to respawn. Also be mindful of how much small-arms fire you're taking, because if it's heavy enough, the fire may be as devastating as a missile hit anyway. **If you did not bring a rocket launcher, the wisest move is to attempt to shoot down the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer with small-arms fire, or wait for a window of opportunity where none are even in the air. If the Meister takes a single missile hit, your attempt is over. *'Step 5:' Abandon the Meister LAV 4 in the base and go to the entrance. Do not use any vehicles to get there, you'll need to go on foot. Start the base's Liberation. This will clear all the enemy ground and air forces and replace them with a Liberation's defense force. Additionally, only one enemy helicopter will be in the air and it won't have missiles. **By getting into the Meister LAV 4 and not getting into anything else, the game will recognize it as the last vehicle you drove before starting the liberation, and as a result this prevents the game from despawning it along with all the other San Esperito Military ground and air forces when you start the liberation. *'Step 6:' Fight your way back to the Meister LAV 4. It's good to have it parked as close to the entrance as possible so you don't have to drive far and you don't have to fight for too long. **Be sure to clear out any nearby enemy Ballard M5B1 Scouts by getting in and out of them before getting back into the Meister LAV 4. *'Step 7:' Get into the Meister LAV 4 and drive out of the base. It has tough armor and will probably withstand all the small-arms fire you take, but be mindful of nearby Ballard M5B1 Scouts, as they will open fire with their main guns when you enter it. If you're unlucky, you'll take a direct hit from one of them, but their accuracy isn't perfect. *'Step 8:' Once you're clear of the base, the liberation will end in failure, but it will clear all nearby enemies, and also clear your Heat level. Additionally you will be left with a probably battered but still intact Meister LAV 4. You are now free to drive it to any Agency safehouse. Be careful not to get Heat again though, because a single HH-22 Savior may be enough to finish the APC off if it's damaged enough. Video example here. Method two (hijack at Isla San Cristobal) You need to be past the storyline mission I've Got the Power for this method. It is also very recommended that you have unlocked Guerrilla Safehouse 6 and liberated the province of Isla San Cristobal before attempting this method. *'Step 1:' Start a sidemission. *'Step 2:' Whatever the sidemission gives you, ignore it and head to the Isla San Cristobal island. *'Step 3:' The Heat system is entirely revamped during sidemissions, as the spawning government vehicles will behave as if the province is Government Stable, or the military base is controlled by the government, even if it's all controlled by the Guerrillas. **Isla San Cristobal behaves as one giant military base, in terms of spawning. However only two vehicles will ever spawn on the island when the province is Guerrilla Stable - The MV and the Battaille GPT-6. By changing the spawning system by starting a sidemission, you tell the game to spawn other types of vehicles on the island, including the Meister LAV 4. *'Step 4:'Find a Meister LAV 4. When you do find it, hijack it. *'Step 5:'Escape the island and go to Guerrilla 6 if you have it unlocked. If not, just try to escape your Heat. Don't be afraid to stop and get out to engage any pursuers, especially if you're being chased by MVs with mounted guns. *'Step 6:' Drive to Agency Safehouse 2. and store the Meister. *'Step 7:' After you've done that, you can save the game, or drive the Meister anywhere you wish that isn't Agency 2. *'Something else you should know:'You'll be technically in a sidemission during all of this. Stay away from the sidemission objective, (Fly or drive around it if possible,) because you'll automatically get a Heat level. After that, eventually the sidemission will end in failure, but there isn't a penalty. You should also have obtained the Meister by then. Trivia *Like some other vehicles in the game, the San Esperito Military decals on the front and left side of the Meister LAV 4 are backwards. *The vehicle is so tall, it is impossible to save it in a Guerrilla or Rioja safehouse. Only the Agency safehouses, which have taller garages, are capable of saving it. *This vehicle is the predecessor of the Urga Fura 570 from Just Cause 3. Gallery San Esperito Military version Meister LAV 4 series 2 (military).jpg Military Meister LAV 4.png Military Meister LAV 4 Rear.png Military Meister LAV 4 Front.png|Note that in this picture the lights have been turned off. Military Meister LAV 4 Side.png|Note the inverted decals. Military Meister LAV 4 Back.png Military Meister Top.png Military Meister LAV 4 Rear Interior.png|The rear section of the interior is empty. Military Meister LAV 4 Front Interior.png|Driver cab. Garret Paladin, military version next to Meister LAV 4 series 2.jpg|A Garret Paladin military version next to Meister LAV 4 series 2 Unmarked green version Meister LAV 4 series 2.jpg Unmarked Green Meister LAV 4.png|At one end of the railroad in the south-eastern provinces. Unmarked Meister series 2 LAV 4.JPG|In some unmarked military base somewhere near the field that's destroyed in Field of Dreams. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito